


【Fate/Grand Order】 Masquerade［閃恩]

by scarlett_cosmos



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:55:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21782533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarlett_cosmos/pseuds/scarlett_cosmos
Summary: ✯恩奇都因爲跟吉爾伽美什打架打輸了所以要穿女裝陪他去參加某個舞會。
Relationships: Enkidu | False Lancer/Gilgamesh | Archer
Comments: 7
Kudos: 19





	【Fate/Grand Order】 Masquerade［閃恩]

平心而論那是一件非常好看的衣服，恩奇都公正地這樣想。

吊掛在他床頭的正式禮服是昨天送到的，半透明的防塵套還壓著燙金的收件姓名，一看就知道是來自百年裁縫名店最高級的訂製品。禮服是襯衫、西裝外套與半身裙的三件一套，整體是白色系，一如著衣對象平日給人的印象，壓著暗紋的布料外側是滑順的金蠶絲、內裡是柔軟的海島棉，兼顧美麗與舒適，每一處細節都能看出訂製者的出眾眼光與細膩用心，是任誰看到都會覺得驚艷的禮物。

只要不是穿在自己身上，大概也能更由衷地稱讚摯友的品味吧。恩奇都這樣想。

「你再不開始換衣服我們肯定就要遲到了。」懶洋洋躺在他床上的吉爾伽美什這樣說，語氣裡有著非常滿足的笑意。

「你有在意過別人訂下的時間嗎？」恩奇都說，伸手取下那套衣服。

「我想想，應該是沒有。」

恩奇都想了想，還是放棄了在此刻規勸他的摯友，他拆開防塵套，發現裡面還有一個不透明的深色夾鏈袋。

「拆開看看。」他的摯友說。那裡面是一套女用內衣，恩奇都把內衣扔到吉爾伽美什臉上。

「吉爾，有一句話叫樂極生悲，你總會有打輸我的一天的。」

「要玩就要玩得像一點啊。」笑得人仰馬翻的吉爾伽美什把那件訂製內衣從臉上撥開。「免得別人以為我對平胸有奇怪的偏好。」

「我倒是覺得與胸部大小相比，帶女裝男伴去參加舞會的癖好更加奇怪。」

「哦？你這是想反悔嗎？」

「我願賭服輸。」

吉爾伽美什把內衣套在恩奇都的頭上，後者隨即轉過身把白熊抱枕蓋在摯友臉上然後一把把他撲倒在床。他們打鬧到一半的時候房門被敲了幾下，奧茲曼迪雅斯在門外說：「我要先走了哦！你們別玩太晚啊。」

「好——」恩奇都沖著門外喊。「晚點見啦。」

「那傢伙也太早出門了吧。」吉爾伽美什說，離晚宴的邀請卡上記明的時間還有幾個小時。

「他說去接尼菲塔莉之前要先去買花哩。」

「這麼浪漫啊。」

恩奇都把書桌前的窗簾拉起來，透進來的日光已經從清量慢慢轉為橙黃，他退去寬鬆的男性睡衣、換上女性的洋裙，西裝外套很完美的修飾了男性的肩膀與沒有曲線的上半身，使恩奇都原就中性的身體線條變得更加柔和，當他抬起頭來的時候，沐浴在朦朧的日暮景色中的美麗身姿，吉爾伽美什在一瞬間中竟有種看見了非人生物的錯覺——理所當然的仙女、女神、妖精或精靈此類的凡俗用詞不足以形容他的摯友——恩奇都美得就像是沒有生命的人造物，毫無瑕疵、純潔無瑕。

但當他回過頭來，衝著吉爾伽美什露出挑釁的笑臉時，那不屬於人間的幻覺也像泡沫一樣破碎。即使披著美麗的外皮，骨子裡頭也是一隻野獸，人類社會的教養只能勉強壓抑瘋狂的本性，而他們還年少時荒唐為惡，恩奇都多少人性的一面都是受到他所啟發？吉爾伽美什莫名地對此感到滿足。

他總算從佔據為王座的摯友床上起來，拉著恩奇都在書桌前坐下，替他梳整因為更衣而略顯凌亂的頭髮，用一只金色鎖頭的髮夾將右邊的髮絲全部夾到耳後。

「臉抬起來、嘴巴閉上。」

恩奇都聽話地照做了，感覺到摯友的手指描繪過他的嘴唇，再張開雙眼的時候、鏡子中的自己染上了淡淡的唇彩，恩奇都張大了眼，沒想到只是一點顏色，就能讓偽裝變得如此完美，就連恩奇都都差一點要懷疑起自己的性別。

「吉爾真是講究呀。」

「哼，你也不想想我是誰。」

全套的彩妝工具展在書桌上，倒像是什麼大型手術現場。最後吉爾伽美什再三考量，還是僅僅上了唇彩就結束。恩奇都的五官已經足夠精緻了，再多的脂粉只顯得庸俗。他很快地換好衣服，將頭髮往上抓，恩奇都注意到摯友深藍色的西裝與自己身上的裝飾是出自同一塊布料，不免得又在心裡讚嘆了一次對方的細膩心思。

他們幾乎是在遲到的邊緣上踏進了會場——全都仰賴恩奇都無視交通號誌的高超駕駛技術——那是一場辦在某個私人博物館的奢華晚宴，每年聖誕節將近的時候總會以慈善的目的舉辦，實際上是企業二代的露面會，許多政商名流會帶著孩子出席，幫他們在未來的接班路上先鋪展好人脈與後路。

恩奇都年紀更小一些的時候，曾經由吉爾伽美什的母親帶著一起參加過一兩次這類的聚會，因為對於上流社會的氣氛始終難以習慣，後來就很少會同行——更不要提他們結伴為惡的高中歲月，恩奇都想著他是不可能被識破的，所以就很放心地在會場裡左顧右盼，興味盎然地觀察每一個賓客。

「啊哈哈，這位身穿白衣的小姐真是氣質出眾啊。」

恩奇都回過頭，很好笑地看著走到他面前的一對男女。

「嗨，室友。」他說，轉而面向奧茲曼迪雅斯的女伴。「妳好嗎？尼菲塔莉。」

「我很好，」嬌小的女孩掩著嘴輕笑，「奧茲跟我說的時候我還不太相信……但是你真好看啊，恩奇都。」

她由衷地說，恩奇都輕輕地鞠了個躬：「妳也是，每一天都像尼羅河畔盛開的鮮花一樣，今天更是沐浴著月光般那樣的動人哦。」

穿著美麗洋裝的人兒一本正經地對著她行紳士禮，尼菲塔莉被這個舉動逗笑了。相較於女伴的溫馨互動，一旁的奧茲曼迪雅斯與吉爾伽美什已經拌嘴了起來。

「你今天倒是好好穿了衣服嘛，黃金的傢伙。」

「你有資格說我嗎？太陽的，誰每天洗完澡都不穿衣服傷害別人的眼睛啊。」

「我這是在展示健康膚色與健壯身材的完美交融給你看好嗎，多曬太陽吧你。」

「沒想到能看見你們這兩家大公司的少爺和樂融融的聊天啊。」

插話進來的是一個高大健壯的紅髮男子，以跑車事業起家、本人卻醉心於越野車系，總是在世界各地探險的工業巨擎伊斯坎達爾。

「怎麼，是很意外的事情？」吉爾伽美什挑眉問。

「也並不，只是本來以為家裡的事業打對手、你們兩個年輕人也不會太對盤才是。」

不同於奧茲曼迪雅斯跟吉爾伽美什是上了大學才陰錯陽差地認識，眼前的長輩可說是分別看著他們倆長大。奧茲曼迪雅斯笑著說白手起家的恩怨屬於上一輩，至於他們倆的話，未來接手公司以後要繼續決一生死還是攜手合作還在和平討論階段。

「哈哈哈！你們倆若是攜手合作的話，大概連我都要畏懼兩分了吧。」

無視奧茲曼迪雅斯與吉爾伽美什同時抱怨『兩分也太少了』，伊斯坎達爾轉頭先與尼菲塔莉問好，尼菲塔莉的娘家本來也就是有名的絲綢商家，與奧茲曼迪雅斯雖然是自小說好的親事，兩個人感情卻非常融洽，這幾年總是以未婚夫妻的名義一起出席各個場合，因此與伊斯坎達爾自然有過幾面之緣。

「我可是很期待喝你們兩的喜酒哪。」

「當然，不會讓您等待太久的。」奧茲曼迪雅斯摟著未婚妻的肩膀，頗有畢業就要立刻結婚的架勢。

「不過另外一位的女伴我就沒有見過了啊——」伊斯坎達爾轉頭看向恩奇都，後者淺淺地露出微笑自我介紹，恩奇都就連聲音也是中性的，奧茲曼迪雅斯忍不住感嘆，要不是他與這兩人同住一間寢室，真的會誤以為那個金光閃閃的傢伙不曉得從哪裡拐來了個絕世美女。

「能讓這個臭脾氣的小子帶來參加這場舞會，想必他是很喜歡你了。」

是啊，喜歡得我們半間寢室都給砸爛了。奧茲曼迪雅斯連著一星期洗澡都不安穩呢。大概是想起了一樣的回憶，恩奇都聽了就笑，用一種不適合在這種場合使用的誠懇語氣坦然地說：

「我也超級喜歡吉爾的哦。」

伊斯坎達爾似乎是有點意外，不過很快就哈哈大笑，重重地往奧茲曼迪雅斯與吉爾伽美什的肩膀上拍了兩下。

「當年的兩個毛頭小子也成為了挺拔的小伙子了呀，還帶著未婚妻來出席這種晚宴呢。」

「還說呢，當年放話事業就是妻子的大叔這不是娶了個嫩妻嗎。」

吉爾伽美什邊揉著肩膀邊反唇相譏。

這場帶有目的的晚宴直到很晚才跳了第一支舞。

交換舞伴的時候恩奇都笑嘻嘻的把手搭在奧茲曼迪雅斯的掌心。

「怎麼樣，好玩嗎？」奧茲曼迪雅斯問。

「不怎麼樣。」他老實地說，整個晚上就是反覆地聽著男性稱讚他的容貌、讓女性打聽他的來處與出身，字字斟酌的社交辭令沒有一句帶有真心的溫度，縱使大廳華美、酒食豐盛，恩奇都也覺得比不上他們四個人抱著爆米花擠在沙發上看球賽的夜晚。

奧茲曼迪雅斯同意了他的看法，他們很小聲地說著與會賓客的壞話，同情著與吉爾伽美什跳舞的每個人，特別是伊斯坎達爾的伴侶，那孩子聽說比他們還要小上一些，稚氣未脫的臉蛋因為與吉爾伽美什爭論什麼而漲得通紅，恩奇都便在下一支舞的時候過去換手。

「幹嘛，吉爾在欺負人家嗎？」

「怎麼會呢，欺負小孩子有什麼樂趣可言。」

他們踩著輕快的步伐跳完最後一支舞就退到一旁，即使是在這個場合，吉爾伽美什的家世也是非一即二，而他帶著全場最美麗的女伴蒞臨，只要稍稍一閒下來，就會有人過來敬酒。

吉爾伽美什今年是代表家裡的公司出席，雖然僅僅是大學年紀，他那個不管事的父親早已將諸多事務交由他管理，因此就算沒有家裡人陪同，吉爾伽美什也幾乎能以公司之主的姿態與每個前來敘話的賓客侃侃而談。

恩奇都沒有陪在他身邊，而是到處逛，跟每個與他搭話的人閒聊，他全身散發著奇異的魅力，就算人們知道吉爾伽美什的女伴沒有亮眼的出身，卻還是不由自主地要與他攀談，對於這個美麗的人留下了深刻而美好的印象。

就在他幾乎要與半數的賓客都交上朋友之際，吉爾伽美什出現在他身邊，像是發現地盤不知道何時多了別的氣味的雄獅一樣不高興地拉住恩奇都的手。

「出去晃晃。」他簡短地說，恩奇都則像是獲得特赦一樣一踏進花園就把鞋子脫下來拎在手裡。

「你還真是討厭穿鞋啊，恩奇都。」

「難得有草地卻要穿鞋踏過去不是很浪費嗎？」恩奇都心情很好地回嘴，「我們以前也會像這樣溜出來在花園裡玩呢。」

「是啊。」吉爾伽美什說，不管幾歲都一樣，要不是因為考量到利益交換，他才不會想來。小時候是母親給予的禮物、長大後則是資金與生意往來上的好處，這是虛偽與謊言交織的荒誕奏鳴曲，譜寫出了一個又一個繁盛的金融企業王國。

所以他才會在少年時代逃開，煩膩了去當好孩子、煩膩了陪那些大人虛偽的笑，奉承與被奉承，算計、奪利、出賣自尊與原則，他那時候年輕氣盛，認為沒有事情值得他低頭。

那時候的日子就是與恩奇都逃離警察的追捕、翻越高牆與圍欄，在所有禁止進入之處暢然的冒險。現在回想起雖然會覺得太過輕率、有些也是不堪回首的往事，但畢竟人類是由回憶所構成的生物，現在的吉爾伽美什也是靠那些如星般珍貴的往事堆砌至今。

「吉爾，我好像看見了——」

他的往昔伸手抓住他的手腕，吉爾伽美什下意識的反手扣住恩奇都的十指。被他一扯恩奇都就緩了下來，回過頭看著他。

他們在深夜的花園裡無語地凝望彼此，吉爾伽美什想問恩奇都究竟看見了什麼，但那雙透明的眼睛裡映滿了他的身影，吉爾伽美什就明白了無論看見什麼對恩奇都而言應該都無足輕重，對吉爾伽美什來說最珍貴的往事，對恩奇都而言也有著相同的意義。

✯


End file.
